


F&F: Headcanons

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: Freckles & Frizz [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons from my series Freckles & Frizz.- If Fred and George have something to say at the same time, they have a staring contest. However wins gets to speak. George always wins.- Hermione believes in soulmates, and was thrilled to learn about Amortentia.- Mrs Weasley walked past Harry five times before he noticed they were wizards and could help him onto the platform.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, George Weasley/Miria Archer, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Alicia Spinnet
Series: Freckles & Frizz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984897
Kudos: 20





	1. Fred & George

Fred loves Muggle stuff nearly as much as his father, but he doesn't have an opportunity to collect things. Instead, he just takes a LOT of interest in what his dad does.

Fred's OWLs are Muggle Studies, Potions, and Astronomy. George's are Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Obviously they don't have any NEWTs. 

Fred is a complete family person. George loves his family, but all he really needs in life is his twin.

George isn't necessarily a quieter personality, he's just more logical. While Fred thinks with his emotions, and therefore does some really crazy stuff, George can always puzzle his way out. And, while George may seem to be very compassionate, it's only compared to his twin. They have different personalities, yes; opposites they are not.

George is the best wingman. Fred is awful, and VERY unsubtle.

Fred and George used to be enemies, but then they realised that they were a good team - and if they worked together, they could get what they wanted much faster. Later on, they realise it was simply rivalry because they were so similar.

They have a twins' code. Important rules were _we never cry in front of someone else, we always work together, secrets are for wimps,_ and _never leave a twin in need._ Every year on April 1st they revisit it, and reswear to it. However, most of the time, it remains the same as from when they were five (as you can see from some of the wording). 

George is bi. 

Fred's Amortentia smells like books and leaves in autumn. George's smells like ginger biscuits and new shoes. 

Fred has no fashion sense, something George has been fighting against for nearly ten years now. For instance, when they work at their shop, Fred wears magenta but George wears purple.

George decorated their flat, while he let Fred's catastrophe of a colour scheme prevail in the shop. So, the flat is mainly blue with hints of yellow and grey, while the shop is like an explosion at a glow stick factory.

Fred is older by 13 minutes, and whenever he and George argue, he pulls his 'older brother card' so he can win it.

If Fred and George have something to say at the same time, they have a staring contest. However wins gets to speak. George always wins.

They have never told anyone, but they were both almost Ravenclaws. The Sorting Hat considered Slytherin in its own head, but looking at the twins' hatred for the Snakes, thought against it. Fred and George were, of course, horrified by any suggestion of anything except Gryffindor, though they could have fit in any House.

When they were Sorted, George went up in Fred's place. The Sorting Hat knew, naturally, but enjoyed their spirit and didn't send him back - he just Sorted them in the wrong order. This meant that for the first year, everyone thought George was Fred, and vice versa.

It was Fred and George who noticed Harry trying to get onto Platform 9 3/4, and helped their mother get his attention.

George is a mother hen to Harry. When Harry couldn't get his trunk onto the train, it was George who asked if he needed a hand. It was Fred and George who tried to rescue him from his jinxed broom. George goes ballistic about the rogue bludger, not even caring about Quidditch anymore - he will lose the damn Cup if it means Harry stays out of danger. All Fred says is "Don't be thick, it'll take your head off," while everything George says is being said 'angrily'. It was George's idea to give Harry the Marauder's Map to get to Hogsmeade. George nearly collapsed when he heard Ron and Harry had gone to the Chamber of Secrets too.

Both twins can dance really well. All of the Weasleys underwent some pureblood training, like how to carry oneself and how to conduct alliances, though were told to only use it in the presence of snobs.


	2. The Weasleys

Ginny looks up to Fred and George, and can manipulate Charlie and Bill with the 'I'm only a small girl' card.

Ron looks up to Charlie.

Fred and George admire Bill, but they aren't similar people.

Percy had an emo phase.

Mrs Weasley started knitting the Weasley jumpers after she saw how quickly her kids a) grew out of clothes and b) destroyed clothes.

Ever since they were born, Mrs Weasley has been making blankets for her kids. Made of old clothes and even a part of her wedding dress, the blankets will be given as a wedding present when the time comes.

Bill grew his hair long to prove to his mother that he could do it, but ended up really liking it, and keeping it that way.

Luna Lovegood would come over to the Weasleys' every week. Even though they don't agree, they're used to Luna's ways by now.

The Weasleys have a family tapestry too, but Mr Weasley keeps it hidden away - he isn't proud of the way it automatically burns off any Squib or Muggle relatives.

The Prewetts were progressive enough to allow Molly to be the heir, so their tapestry hangs next to the Weasleys', for the ghoul's entertainment.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett made Molly's clock for her, knowing her hen-like tendencies.

After the war, Molly added Harry and Hermione's names to the clock, along with several other places to be - 'safe' was an important one.

The Weasleys' ancestral home is now a nature reserve and educational museum, dedicated to educating kids against pureblood mania. This conversion was made by Arthur's parents.

The Weasleys' fortune hasn't existed for centuries. As Arthur is fond of saying, _Nobody has gotten rich by being nice._

Molly is so prejudiced against Slytherins, she burns a Slytherin scarf every Christmas as she is finishing her family's jumpers. She has yet to listen to Arthur's argument against this practice - _you are encouraging Slytherin garment production by buying scarves every year._

Molly was very nearly a Hufflepuff, but then the Sorting Hat saw her temper.

Arthur used to help the twins prank their brothers. 

Arthur may be a bit scared of Molly, but if he disagrees with her, he will always say so. This led to many a row in the Gryffindor common room when they were younger (and why Molly thought she needed to give him a love potion).

Percy takes the longest in the bathroom (Ginny takes the least time).


End file.
